<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost letters by astro1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735871">lost letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro1/pseuds/astro1'>astro1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phoenix Write: Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miles Edgeworth, Courtroom mystery, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Miles edgeworth is a power bottom change my mind, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro1/pseuds/astro1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright get together and confess after a long night of drinking. Miles in turn has reached out to rekindle a friendship and has been hoping for more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoenix returned to the offices in exhaustion. With miles running him in circles with every case it had taken everything out of him. It was nice to take a small case or two in the meantime. With the turnabout samurai case closed he could practice his skills in court especially since he already learned so much from the cases with Edgeworth. Phoenix had almost lost that case if it weren’t for Edgeworth as well.</p><p>Phoenix contemplated on calling Edgeworth to thank him again but really, he knew that it would make him angrier in the end. Edgeworth would just hang up or chew him out, he didn’t know which one would make him feel worse. Phoenix sighed and fell down in his chair in a huff. It was relieving that maya wasn’t here to see him feel defeated. Even after a victory he still couldn’t truly feel like he won. </p><p>The sun had started to set as phoenix started to stir again. He had to start the next case tomorrow, but he already knew the answer to the case so he was making some quick cash before the holidays. A simple break in case at the local theater. The lead actress miss holly woods had been accused of being the one to steal all the proceeds from the few weeks but the true thief had stolen her costume and wig. </p><p>Phoenix walked to the window and put on his coat but as he looked outside, he saw a cop car roll up on the building. It made phoenix jump since cop cars rolling up on the building were never a good sign. Phoenix closed the blinds and attempted to tidy up the trash and leftover case files. He finished just in time to sit down as there was a knock on the door. Phoenix leaned back and pretended to read the current case files just in case to really sell the point. </p><p>“come in.” </p><p>The door opened as detective gumshoe walked in with a letter in his hand. He seemed confused but with out a doubt still happy to see phoenix at the very least.</p><p>“Phoenix! I’m glad you’re still here, and that case last week, what a show!”</p><p>“oh, thank you detective! I just did my best. I’m glad Edgeworth could help with the case.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, about that, Edgeworth had a letter to give you but couldn’t make it to deliver it himself!” gumshoe handed it to phoenix himself and stood there, as if<br/>
he anticipated for phoenix to read the letter out loud. </p><p>“……. Umm gumshoe... I…. don’t think Edgeworth would like me reading the letter to you. L expect it to be private business anyway.” Phoenix leaned forward and sat up, grabbing the letter and turned it in his hands. </p><p>“oh umm, sorry for bothering you sir.” Gumshoe had started to leave without a second word which confused phoenix. </p><p>“wait gumshoe, don’t go, why don’t you stay a bit. We could order some food or something. I feel bad about making you think I made you upset. You as well came all the way here so why not stay a while. “</p><p>“Oh thank you so much wright, It would be nice to eat with a friend for once!”</p><p>With that phoenix felt a little better and order some food for the two of them and as well broke out his secret stash of alcohol for after case celebrations but now was as good as a time as ever. Phoenix had left the letter for later. </p><p>Gumshoe left the office after they finished the food and phoenix was left again to clean up another mess. He decided to just leave the mess for a sec as he looked towards the letter. A letter from miles Edgeworth? That’s such an odd way of communicating since they had each other’s numbers. He held the letter in his hand, it was small and only had his name on it in delicate cursive. Phoenix hoped that the whole letter would not be written in that font because that would be hard to read after a while. He opened the letter and unfolded the note.</p><p>     Phoenix,<br/>
I’ve been meaning to talk to you for so long but I have been having trouble putting it into words. Im expecting gumshoe would want to listen so im not going into much details. First, I know that you have a small case coming up and  I figured out the murderer is the pianist. Second I seem to be feeling some emotions I need some help understanding and you would be the man to help me. So what I’m asking if you have the time after the case it would be a great idea for us to go out for drinks as a celebration and don’t worry, my treat. Im sorry for the formalities but if you would be so kind to write your response and give it to gumshoe since he would be returning after he gives you the letter.<br/>
Sincerely,<br/>
Miles Edgeworth</p><p>Well, he should have opened the letter after all. Edgeworth was almost flexing on phoenix at that point. He could have figured that out on his own in due time, but the drinks were a tempting offer especially since he could reconnect with Miles. The only problem that came out of that was that he was supposed to send a letter with gumshoe. Well it couldn’t be helped, he just had to e mail him. It was pretty late so he had to close up and get home. He left the building and rode back to his apartment. He was sure gumshoe was going to explain what happened to Edgeworth.</p><p>The office had been nearly vacated but Edgeworth held out for gumshoe. As everyone started to leave, he felt defeat weigh down and knew phoenix had not wanted to take up the offer. Grabbing his belongings, he escorted himself out and closed up for the day, leaving the night shift workers to take care of everything. He made his way into the garage to get his car as the familiar run-down police car made its way by.</p><p>“sir! Phoenix has received the letter just like you asked!” Gumshoe said as he leaned out the window still slowly driving. Quite reckless in his opinion. </p><p>“and…… did he say….. anything when he read it?’ Edgeworth grabbed his suitcase harder anticipating a negative response. At least the detective would spare him the awful details of Phoenix’s ridicule.</p><p>“oh no sir, he didn’t read it In front of me, he said it was bound to be some important business so he was gonna read it at home. We did however order a pizza and treated me! That was very nice of him sir especially since the letter put him in a good mood!”</p><p>“well that was rather weird, no matter. We can discuss ‘business’ later. He might just have to email me instead at that point.” Edgeworth turned away and headed to his car to think in peace and head home. </p><p>“well have a good night Mr. Edgeworth, phoenix is delighted to get in contact with you again!”<br/>
Phoenix, delighted to see the worst friend in existence, the man will never cease to amaze him. Hopefully the email comes soon to settle the pent-up emotions he has been feeling. Edgeworth headed home in hopes to sleep off his emotions</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feel free to as constructive criticism through the work. I'm sort of bad at grammar and such but i also tend to mess up with clarity. you can post it in the comments since I'm going to be editing and expanding the chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edeworth got hone and immediately sat down and got on his phone. He checked his email over and over…… and over for almost two hours but still nothing. Maybe phoenix read the letter and knew immediately how he felt and hated him. That was probably not possible because edgeworth knew phoenix wasn’t that intuitive. Maybe he forgot and went to sleep, after all it was one am…… Edgeworth hadn’t noticed and accidentally sat there waiting. Well he definitely couldn’t deny how he felt now since it was bothering him earlier. The unease and uncertainty before felt unnecessary but now he started to understand why he felt that way. </p><p>With his drowsy state he got up and started to go to bed. He moped his way into bed as his phone buzzed. He bolted up and scrambled across his room to see what it was. Phoenix had finally emailed him but there was something holding him back. He knew phoenix would see he opened the email as soon as he received. It was a sign of desperation, it showed that edgeworth stayed up to get this email, but he also wanted to know what he would say. Despite the dilemma edgeworth had to know, he would not rest peacefully if he didn’t open the email so he sadly opened it. </p><p>Hey Edgeworth!<br/>
I got your letter and almost forgot to email you! I’ve been working on this case late into the night so you might get this In the morning. I would love to go to the bar! we should catch up on the years we had been apart, it would be great to get to know you again. You also don’t need to send a letter, I have an email as you can tell. It would be less work on poor gumshoe to be honest. Well, see you tomorrow night!<br/>
Phoenix &lt;3</p><p>Well, that was a lot of worry for nothing……. Edgeworth huffed and laid down back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He contemplated what he should do, should he clean the house tomorrow just in case? Will phoenix hate him fifteen minutes in? will nothing happen? Edgeworth just ended up replacing his fears but it was worth it. He finally was going to see and hang out with phoenix after 15 years. The only thing he could do is go to sleep and pray his problems get solved overnight.</p><p> </p><p>Phoenix stared at the read that popped up after less than a minute on the email. What was edgeworth doing up so late anyway? Did he have a case too? Well that wasn’t phoenix’s buisness so he let it go and started getting ready for bed. He was excited to see edgeworth again so he had to make this worth wild. </p><p> </p><p>“You did it again phoenix, you’re unstoppable!”</p><p>Maya grabbed phoenix and pulled him out of the court room. Even at such a small case maya would support in full force. </p><p>“Maya, it was just a robbery I’m just doing my job. Save that energy for the murder cases!” he laughed along with maya letting the energy affect him. She was always so cheery that he couldn’t help it. </p><p>“well lets go out to eat then, the diner that opened up a few weeks ago is supposedly really good!”</p><p>“well about that,” phoenix started to tone down the energy as he remembered his promises “ I have plans to meet with an old friend at the bar…”</p><p>	“oh, well why didn’t you tell me! Of course you should go to meet your friend, who are they?’</p><p>Phoenix didn’t know what to say, he didn’t think he was going to keep it a secret. “umm, well they’re from college and I haven’t talked to them for a while so I don’t know if they are still my friend.”</p><p>“Ohhhh, are they an old lover then? I can’t think of anyone you wouldn’t talk to for a while. You’re such a nice friend it would be hard to loose someone as a friend.”</p><p>Old lover…. Phoenix didn’t think of edgeworth like that for a long time….. edgeworth probably had a lover with his good looks so he didn’t really want to try. Phoenix sighed and looked away. “you could say that maya”</p><p>Maya took a moment to think and slowly started to realize something. “is it edgeworth?”</p><p>“What….”</p><p>“oh, maybe not. Well have fun phoenix!” maya ran away before phoenix could catch up mentally.  </p><p>How did she figure out so quickly? Maybe she was making a joke and pulling his leg. Well it didn’t matter since nothing was going to happen. Nothing at all, besides edgeworth hated him so the outing was just to catch up and heal some wounds. Phoenix decided he should finish up and leave before he gets questioned too much. </p><p>Phoenix stepped outside to grab his bike but before he could reach it a red sports car pulled up to the curb. It came to a stop and a figure stepped out. Edgeworth had come to pick him up. It kind of felt embarrassing to be picked up by his ratty old bike. Phoenix readjusted his bag and faced the man approaching him.</p><p>“hey wright~” edgeworth gave a cocky smile and looked at his bike. “nice wheels”<br/>
“oh this….. it’s….. environmental! Save the earth, Yup!” Phoenix unhooked the bike and showed it off proudly. </p><p>“how very noble of you phoenix. Well I don’t think that it would fit in my trunk so what do you think we should do.” Edgeworth grabbed his chin as if he was thinking what to do. “oh I know, let me call Gumshoe, he must have enough room to take it to the station and take care of it for you”</p><p>“oh I couldn’t, the poor man shouldn’t have to tote around bikes on the side. Maybe I can just leave it here and hope it doesn’t get stollen!” phoenix started to hurry and tie the bike back to the bike rack as he said that to hopefully make sure that the detective couldn’t get it, well legally at least.</p><p>Edgeworth chuckled a bit at his efforts. “well If you loose your bike it could be a problem for you since you don’t have a car”</p><p>“well…. Whatever, lets go! I want to catch up from all the years we lost!” phoenix ignored Edgeworth and grabbed his hand, walking him to the car. Phoenix remembered half way there that it was Edgeworth’s car. “wait”</p><p>“god you haven’t changed a day since I left.” Edgeworth went to the car and opened up the door. “after you”</p><p>	The way Edgeworth said that made phoenix’s heart race and mind wander. Why did he say it in such a sincere tone? What was the snarky face he was making for? It was so different. Edgeworth treated phoenix like trash in the court room. It had been forever since they were sincere, what was Edgeworth’s intentions? “well, thank you! What bar were we going to again?”</p><p>	“well I thought I would go somewhere underground, I have a friend that runs the place.” Edgeworth closed the door after him, leaving him in the eerie silence until Edgeworth went in the driver’s side. “trust me, you’ll love it”</p><p>	Edgeworth turned on the sports car and it hummed to a start. This was the best car phoenix had ever been in. It felt so expensive that he was almost scared to sit in there. Edgeworth drove surprisingly fast and careful at the same time, concentrating almost immediately as he started driving.</p><p>Edgeworth could barely concentrate on the road. Phoenix was looking at him drive. Was he doing something wrong, was phoenix on to his intentions, did he make fun of his bike too much? The silence between the two was nearly unbearable to him. The bar wasn’t far but he knew that it was going to feel like forever if they didn’t talk. He just didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“so edgeworth….. what do you like to drink?”</p><p>Thank god phoenix started the conversation. He normally could keep his cool but the new emotions he was feeling definitely made it hard to keep cool on the outside.</p><p>“well, what do you think?” he didn’t want to admit he really lived up to his looks and enjoyed a rose late at night.</p><p>“well, you probably mope In your office drinking whisky.” God you’re so dumb phoenix. Phoenix started to relax and joke around “you seem so tough so you probably have a whiskey stash in your office. Woah, what if you don’t drink tea and drink whiskey out of your teacups!”</p><p>He sneered a bit at the joke, playfully responding “ yeah totally, drinking on the job. Such a rough and tough thing for me to do. It’s almost like I’m a villain” </p><p>Phoenix laughed with Edgeworth at his comment. Thank god he got the joke, It was almost like when they were kids. Phoenix always got his obvious sarcasm thank god. They both had to explain it to Larry all the time. Even if phoenix didn’t get him a lot it was nice that he remembered his way of joking around. It made him genuinely smile, he hadn’t done that in a long time.</p><p>“is that, is that a smile Edgeworth! Did I make you smile? The cold hard prosecutor falling victim to the new defense attorney.”</p><p>“Oh, is it really that big of a feat to make me laugh phoenix. Well objection, I made myself laugh”</p><p>“Ohhh nooo, overruled, you’re too cold and malice to do that. TAKE THAT!”</p><p>“phoenix don’t yell in my car”</p><p>“well don’t avoid the question”</p><p>“we’re here”</p><p>“god damnit, to be continued” phoenix huffed and giggled to himself.</p><p>Edgeworth parked the car in the closest parking spot and got out before phoenix. He went around and got the door. It felt so weird to be such a gentlemen for phoenix, but it felt weirdly right.</p><p>“im not helpless you know miles” miles, he hasn’t been called that in a while. “you don’t have to do that every time.”</p><p>“well you should enjoy it while it lasts because from now I won’t do it.”</p><p>“fine” phoenix took Edgeworth’s hand and pulled him up. “so this is the bar? Looks kinda small” phoenix kept holding his hand, why would he do that? Edgeworth didn’t want to interrupt him but the longer he held it the more scared and confused he felt. Curse you emotions. </p><p> </p><p>Phoenix couldn’t let go of edgeworth’s hand. It was warm and comforting but he knew it would make edgeworth uncomfortable. “well! Lets go in” phoenix let go of his hand and turned towards Edgeworth.</p><p>“if you say so, after you”</p><p> </p><p>Phoenix had to stop himself from swooning over the man he loved. To hide his emotions, he went on ahead to the small bar. It was in between two restaurants and had several tall men smoking outside it. The street was bustling and had several couples walking down the street. There were several types of flags hanging from the bars and restaurants of both countries and different sexualities. Phoenix hadn’t been to this part of the city yet because he was far too focused on work and such to make friends or go drinking. It was such a bustling place for such a reserved man to choose. </p><p>Phoenix and edgeworth walked into the bar, phoenix was supprised to see the bar so busy for such a small place. There was basically no seating left for them except a secluded table in the back. Thank goodness since it would have been disappointing to come all the way here and not get a drink</p><p>“thank goodness, one seat left. Should we grab it?”</p><p>“sure phoenix, what would you like to drink”</p><p>Phoenix didn’t want to take advantage of Edgeworth’s generosity especially since it was forever since they got to hang out. “a beer I guess, nothing much”</p><p>“are you sure? I mean you can treat yourself if you want to phoenix. I always took you for a cocktail kind of guy. I don’t mind paying”</p><p>“well if you insist” it was nice to let loose once in a while and edgeworth is a good friend even if they grew apart for a bit. “a Negroni or two would be nice I guess”</p><p>“say no more, go grab the table I can handle the drinks.” </p><p>Phoenix watched Edgeworth go to the bar and talk to the bartender. It was almost as if they knew each other. Maybe that was the owner. Phoenix headed over to the table. Thank goodness no one else had taken the spot. It was such a nice spot in the back that it was almost quieter than the rest of the bar.</p><p>Phoenix sat awkwardly in the seat waiting for Edgeworth to get back. He really didn’t think about what they would catch up on. Maybe he could ask about college or something. Maybe see if he had any relationships..... maybe that was too forward. He wouldn’t be too forward about that. </p><p>“here you go phoenix,” edgeworth returned with four cocktails and a cup of wine. </p><p>“jesus edgeworth…. I said one or two, is one of them for you?”</p><p>“well im the designated driver so I shouldn’t be drinking too much.”</p><p>“but still, do you want me to get wasted or something. I also feel bad about leaving you out”</p><p>“well hey, if it makes you feel better, we can go back to my house and you can watch me drink, how about that.”</p><p>“I… bu-…. Uhh… I don’t know, do you want me to come over? I can if you want me too.” Phoenix took a sip and looked away.</p><p>“well we can see, how well can you hold your liquor”</p><p>Phoenix chugged the rest of the drink, it felt like a challenge. He slammed the drink down and gave a cocky smile “let’s see then~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't chug alcohol, drink too much or drive with any alcohol in your system. i feel very obliged to say that since fan fictions aren't life advice. be safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>